


Deja Vu: Christmas Edition

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: The third edition to the Deja Vu drabble. With a holiday twist.





	1. Stancest

As the snow was falling from outside the window, Stan slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock by his nightstand. The brunette’s eyes lit up to see that it’s midnight, he got out of his bed, kneeled on the floor and pulled a wrapped present from under his bed. Stan then walked up to his twin’s bed and started shaking his shoulder.

“Hey, wake up, Ford,” Stan whispered. The other brunette groaned and slowly sat up.

“Stan, what are you doing? It’s not morning yet,” said Ford, rubbing one of his eyes.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t wait to give you this,” Stan then handed the gift to Ford. The other twin took the present, he looked at Stan and was given an assured look that he can open it. After tearing off the wrappings and opening the box, Ford’s eyes widen when he pulled out a metal device.

“Stan, how did you get this motor?”

“I know a guy. That’s all I gonna tell you. You’ve been going on about this science project you want to make for the upcoming fair, so I decided to get this for you.” Stan kneeled and rest his elbows on Ford’s bed. His brother smiled down at Stan and ran his six fingers through his hair.

“Thanks, Stanley. Now that I got my present I should give you yours,” Ford got out of bed and pulled a gift from under his bed as well. “Here.” Stan opened his gift and gasped when he pulled out a new pair of boxing gloves, they looked similar to the ones that his favorite boxer had.  
“No way. Can’t believe you got these for me, Stanford.”

“It’s nothing really. Merry Christmas, Stan.”

“Merry Christmas, sixer.” Stan wrapped his arm around Ford planted a kiss on his lips. The twins ended up in Ford’s bed as they slept in each other’s arms.


	2. Fiddauthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford invites Fiddleford to celebrate Christmas with him.

Stanford heard a few knocks on the door, he rushed over and opened it to see the slender blond standing before him while holding a small present.

The brunette went up and embraced the other man, “Fiddleford! Glad you could make it!”

“Ya don’t think I’ll miss up celebrating Christmas with ya, do ya sugar?”

“Well no, I just figured that-well I wasn’t sure if-,” Stanford was cut off when Fiddleford pressed his cold lips against his. The brunette was shocked by both the sudden kiss and the cold at first, but he leaned and kissed back as the other’s lips began to warm up. After they pulled away, the two men drunkenly gazed into each other’s eyes with their foreheads pressed together. 

“I only have a few snacks and wine left over,” said Stanford as walked back inside his cabin.

“Ford, did ya forget something?” Fiddleford still standing outside.

“What? Oh yes, of course. Sorry about that, Fidds. Heh heh. Please come in,” said Ford as he gestured the blond to enter. After Fidds came inside, Ford closed the door and led him to the living room. 

“As I was saying, the food was mostly for me since you’re a vampire so I’m afraid I don’t anything to offer you.”

“That’s fine, Ford,” said Fidds, wrapping his arms around Ford’s waist and nipped on his neck. “You’re the only orderve I need.” Ford sighed from the contact and leaned closer to his lover. Suddenly the clock chimed as it struck midnight and Ford was snapped out of the trance.

“It’s officially Christmas. I guess we should start exchanging gifts then,” the brunette pulled out of the vampire’s arms and pulled a present from behind the couch. “This is for you, Fiddleford.”

The vampire took the present and tore off the wrapping paper. Fiddleford’s eyes widen as he held a framed sketch portrait.

“Is this me?”

“Of course. You once told me that you haven’t seen your reflection for so long that you sometimes forget what you look like, so I made this for you,” Ford put his arm around Fidds’s shoulders. “You’re very beautiful.”

The vampire’s eyes glazed as he smiled at his new portrait, “Thank you kindly.”


End file.
